The Tiny Bird 1
by RiNxAzTiG
Summary: A story about two animes : BRS and Blue exorcist. Them meeting and a new relationship is growing. They have different worlds but will they keep their "tiny bird" flying with its colorful wings? Or will the tiny bird just lose its colors and be left to die?


" The tiny bird flies in the blue sky, the sea reflects the blue of the sky, the blue reflection is the sea of the sky. The sea of the sky cries blue tears. Among those blue tears... The Tiny Bird Flies"

**"Uwaah!", Rin Okumura shouted as he woke up. **

**"Hm? What's wrong nii-san?", his little brother Yukio smirked. **

**"Ah... I saw..a blue girl..." Rin murmured. He got out of bed and yawned. **

**"Eh? Say that again nee-san?" .**

**"Um.. nothing..really...", picking his ready-to-wear clothes and wore his school jacket. **

**"I should be going now nee-san, move faster or else you'll be late in my first class!", Yukio shouted as he left the abandoned Boys Dorm.**

** "Ugh.. You cold hearted Four eyes, leaving your big bro like that!", blue flames scattered and covering his whole body. He stared in surprise and he tried to control his flames. The flames slowly began to dissappear. **

**"I could've burned the whole place... That was close" he sighed. **

**He washed his face and went down the stairs to the Dorm Cafeteria and ate quickly.**

** "Arigato, Ukobach-san" he thanked the young demon cook. Ukobach gave him the thumbs-up. He ran quickly to catch up to school. His little cat familiar (pet) Kuro is following him from behind. **

**"Yo! Kuro! Think you can give me a ride?", Kuro nodded and he transformed into a huge cat. Bigger than a tiger. Rin jumped in Kuro's back ,leading the way. **

**"Hey Kuro. Think we can visit the old geezer's grave?", Kuro stopped looked at him. **

**"You mean Shiro-sama? But what about school?", **

**"I left a letter for Yukio. I'm sure that Four eyes will understand. Besides... Don't you want to see the old geezer for a while?", Kuro nodded and turned back. Kuro ran faster than before because he really wanted to see Shiro. **

**They arrived to the grave, Kuro transformed into his little form and ran infront of the old man's grave. He started talking to Shiro. Rin just stared at the grave. **

**"Daddy... I'm all grown up now.", he whispered as a drop of tear fell in his cheeks. As he remembers all his moments with his old man, the sadder he gets. He ran away, wiping his tears and shouted to Kuro, **

**"Hey Kuro! I'll just buy a drink!". He ran and ran away from the grave. **

**But something took his attention, a spark of blue flame. He stopped and stared at a girl with black hair and two messy pigtails. She is hiding her face with her arms and hands. She took away her arms and found a boy staring at her. They stared at each other. **

**"Blue... girl...", Rin recognized her in his dream. The girl doesn't know him. "Who are...you?", she asked while shaking in fear. "I'm Rin Okumura", he said as he stepped forward. She backed away in fear. He held out his hand, " You don't need to be scared. I don't look scary do I?".**

** She just stared at his hand,**

** "What do I do with your hand?" she asked, confused. **

**"Take it." he smiled. **

**She took a knife out of her pocket. "So should I cut it?".**

** "Nooo! I'm helping you stand up, stupid!" He slapped the knife out of her hand. **

**"But you told me to take your hand so I'll take it." the girl stared at Rin. **

**He did a facepalm, "Ugh, just... stand up.." The girl stood up and patted the dirt out of her clothes.**

** "So what's your name?", Rin asked.**

** "Black. Call me Black.." she answered. **

**"Black? Don't you have any other NORMAL names?".**

** "Uhh... Kuroi.. Kuroi Mato. But please call me Black." She is wearing a long black jacket with a star in the chest pocket and short black shorts. Her jacket is zipped halfway so only her shorts are showing. She unzipped her jacket and she doesn't have a top but her black upper underwear is showing. **

**"Uhh.. Black? Aren't your clothes a little...undecent?" Rin blushed while covering his eyes. **

**"What's wrong with it? I feel comfortable wearing these..", Black sulked. "I don't mind and I don't feel embarrased at all.".**

**"Ok. So where do you live? Also where is your school?". Black tried to remember but she can't. **

**"I don't know...", Rin pitied her. **

**"What?! Why don't you know?!" . **

**"Gomene (sorry)... but I can't remember... I forgot...", she looked down with a lost face. Rin pitied her more. **

**" *sigh* Ok.. just wait here...", Rin went back to the grave. She waited and waited. Three minutes passed and she stood up as she heard a rumbling sound.**

**A big black cat, bigger than a tiger, jumped infront of her. She took a glance at Rin who is riding at the back. "Hop on! Black-chan!" He held out his hand again. She looked at him in surprise. This time, she held out her hand and she held out her hand and she took his hand, riding with him.**

** "Where are we going?". "To my school! True Cross Academy. I'll let you stay there for a while until you regain your memories!" Rin Okumura smiled. She stared at him in astonishment. She smiled back "Arigato (Thanks)! Can't wait to go there!". Both of them giggled as they went through their way.**


End file.
